The Fruit AvengersWhat?
by Rukia141
Summary: A group of friends visit Stark Tower to meet their heroes. For Bluebell, Razz, Skittlez, Peaches, Hershey, Noodle, Gingersnap, Cherri, and Bacon! XD Randomness.


_**Hi everyone! It's Jasmine! :D I know! I know! This is just a two chapter story that I typed up for my friends. See, on Twitter, there's these awesome RPers who make my day! They RP the Avengers, and it's amazing! So, ignore this! This story is for them, as a thank you for making me smile! I hope you like it! I did it out of love for you!**_

_**I'll use some of your nicknames. :D**_

* * *

_**The Fruit Avengers…What?**_

"We're your fans! We represent you guys in online role-play! We love you guys, and we are so happy to meet you in person!" Bluebell exclaimed as she clapped her hands together and beamed, her friends standing slightly behind her.

Stark was not amused.

"Again, what are you doing here?" Stark asked, crossing his arms. "JARVIS, I thought I programmed you to flush out intruders."

"JARVIS! I role-play JARVIS!" Bluebell exclaimed, pushing past Stark, her friends following behind. "Hey, JARVIS!"

Stark held out his hands. "It's like I'm invisible."

"Close." Another girl replied. Stark looked down at her, an eyebrow raised.

"And you are?"

"Razz." She replied. "Just call me Razz."

…

Having dispersed throughout the tower, Bluebell and her friends went exploring through the different rooms, examining, taking everything in.

Victoria hummed to herself, as she strummed her fingers against the walls. She was still surprised at how Razz and Bluebell were able to make it all happen. Where on earth did they get the money to fly everyone here? How was Bluebell able to get passed the system and enter Stark's Tower? _Stark's Tower?_

"Weirdos…" She whispered to herself. She was searching for a particular person's room. Her heart was racing just by thinking about it. Sure, it would be nice to meet the other Avengers, but right in that moment, there was only one Avenger she was dying to meet…touch…to kiss…

"That's not the way to Peggy's room…" A voice called out.

Victoria gave a startled jump and stopped mid-scream when she saw who it was. "Erik! Don't do that, Jesus!"

"Sorry…" He replied, slowly stepping out of a room. Victoria frowned as she tried to look into it, but Erik quickly closed the door. However, his actions only made her more suspicious.

"Who's room is that…?" She asked, stepping closer to the door, only this time, Erik moved in her way, blocking the door.

"Guest room."

Victoria narrowed her eyes. Erik shifted slightly, obviously trying to distract her somehow. Victoria slightly glared at him, but suddenly, her eyes grew wide, cheeks flushing. "Erik…is that…?"

"No." He said, almost immediately.

"Erik! It is! It's _his _room…! I have to go in there!" She reached for the handle, but Erik lightly slapped her hand away.

"Victoria, nu." He scolded her.

"Why the hell not!" She cried in slight despair.

"You'll scare him off!" Erik replied. She was so close…so close…

Erik was _not _going to stop her.

Victoria barreled into Erik, grabbing the handle. "I have to smell his sheets!" She shrieked as Erik tried to shove her away with his elbow.

"Are you insane!"

…

"So, how many guys have you tasered?" Hershey asked, examining the taser as she sat across from Darcy. The intern in question, tapped her glasses before replying.

"Twenty-two, Thor counts for two, though.~"

Hershey nodded in approval. "Nice, going for a record?"

"Fifty by the end of the year.~" Darcy said, leaning back in her chair.

"Well, you better start looking for more gods, then." Hershey smirked.

Darcy's glasses gleamed slightly. "Right? So, you do this online role-play thing?" She asked.

Hershey nodded. "Yup, it's a thing I do with friends to kill time. We have fun, though. I RP as you."

"Wow, really?"

"Really.~" Hershey answered with a nod. "There's this thing I have you do with Barton for fun."

Darcy's head snapped up in attention. "Barton…? What thing?"

"Just a thing." Hershey shrugged.

"Romantic thing? Or…funny thing?" Darcy asked.

"A thing, thing."

"That doesn't help."

"Does it ever?" Hershey grinned.

Darcy smirked as she tapped her glasses once more. "I like you."

"Likewise."

"Hey." Darcy stood up and pointed at the taser. "Do you want to give it a go? Shoot at something."

Hershey's eyes lit up slightly, "Seriously? Yes." Hershey stood up and held the taser out.

"Focus on something, imagine some buff, evil dude is coming after you." Darcy explained as Hershey focused on her aim. She aimed for the door, and shot it.

The door opened…

…hitting Thor…

….on the chest….

Thor crumbled to the floor as Jennifer jumped out of the way. "Holy shit!"

"Two for Hershey.~" Darcy purred.

…

"Don't touch anything, you'll get slime on my things." Stark said, not looking up from the videos he was watching.

"You're such an ass." Razz replied in a bored tone, picking up a few of Stark's tools.

Stark didn't bother to look away from the videos. "That the seventh time you called me that, come up with something more original."

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. Ass is your new nickname, Ass.~"

"The only other little girl I've encountered that's annoying as you, is Loki. He has competition." Stark told her, continuing on with his work.

Razz made a face behind his back.

"I saw that."

"Good." She replied. "Ass-monkey…"

"That's new."

"Mr. Stark, Doctor Bruce Banner is asking for permission to enter." JARVIS suddenly called out, pulling up a video of Banner standing outside of Stark's workshop with someone else beside him. Stark didn't notice the way Razz's face paled.

"Ah, yes. Permission-"

"Denied!" Razz called out.

"Granted." Stark ordered, giving Razz a bemused look. "He won't eat you, his taste don't go that low."

"I'll uppercut you in the face later." Razz scowled, as she frantically tried to find a place to hid. "I can't face him, yet! Stark, don't you have a closet or something?"

"Why yes, of course I do. There's one right over-oh, wait, this is a work shop, genius." He replied with slight sarcasm.

Razz glared at him. "You're gay for Steve, Peter would be proud."

"What…?" He gave her a bewildered look.

"Suck on Stony, Stark." She gave him an evil smile.

"You demonic child…"

"Muah. Ha. Ha." Razz replied, looking smug.

The doors to the lab finally opened, revealing Banner, with Carlos right behind him. Stark stood up, and pointed at Carlos. "Careful, Banner, some children of the corn infiltrated Stark Tower."

Razz casually moved behind Stark, out of view.

Carlos nodded towards Razz. "Banner, that's Razz." He signaled her out.

"Peaches, you ass!" She cried, flushing.

Stark mockingly placed a hand over his heart. "You call him that, too? I'm hurt, here I thought we had something special."

"Oh, shut up." She sighed.

Banner tried to look behind Stark. "Amelia, Carlos has talked to me about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Mayday…may..day…" Razz whispered, feeling herself drop to her knees.

"…Razz…?" Peaches, alias Carlos, called out.

"Amelia…?" Banner's voice echoed.

…

"I knew you weren't messy in real life, Clint!" Bluebell exclaimed as she jumped on his bed. Barton was more confused than surprised as he stared at her.

"Yes…well…" Barton went back to arranging his arrows, brows furrowed.

Bluebell watched him for a few minutes before speaking once more. "Are you serious all the time? What would you be like if you weren't a S.H.I.E.L.D agent? Would you be weird, outgoing, because I portray you as outgoing, silly almost. Don't worry, I make you serious in serious situations, but I love your thing with Darcy."

"Stop." He ordered. Bluebell pursed her lips, looking at him with wide, excited eyes. "Do I want to know?"

"Erm…not really." She replied.

"Hm…" Barton turned back to his arrows.

Several, silent seconds later…

"Stark says you're more of a dirty chicken than a hawk." Bluebell finally blurted out.

Barton made no ulterior movement. "Stark is full of his own oil…"

"So, your thing with Darcy." Bluebell began.

"What thing?" Barton finally asked. Bluebell opened her mouth when they suddenly heard a bump, and yelling. Barton frowned as he swiftly made his way to the door, and opened it, just as Bluebell looked under his arm, towards the hallway.

They saw Victoria jump, landing on her stomach, and attempted to scramble down the hall. Erik appeared, grabbed her ankle, and began to drag her away towards the opposite direction. "Stop, Victoria!"

"Nuuuu! I need him! Erik, I'm telling your girlfriend on you, this is abuse!" Victoria cried, digging her nails into the floor.

"You don't even know my girlfriend!" He continued to drag her away.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPEEEEE!" Victoria screamed.

Barton slowly closed the door shut.

He gave Bluebell a sideways glance.

"Pretty crazy shit, huh?" She beamed.

…

A slight knock filled the Loki's room. The god looked up as the door opened, a young man peered into the room. _"Je m'excuse. _I stopped by in search of my girlfriend…"

Loki sneered. "Does this look like some 'Lost and Found,' room?"

The young man gave Loki a long look, his gentle eyes boring into Loki's. "_Non_, but you are…"

Loki whirled around, and gave the young man a scornful look. "What an idiotic thing to say, why do you not leave and take your annoying friends with you? I have enough pests to last me my entire lifetime."

The young man made his way towards the window, unfazed by Loki's words. "Julien is my name…"

"I do not remember asking you." Loki replied coolly.

"Yet, you were curious either way. House arrest?" Julien asked, turning to face the god.

"More or less…" Loki replied. They both remained silent, staring out the window of Loki's room.

After a while, he heard Julien whisper a name. "Celeste…" Loki flickered his eyes towards Julien and saw that he was gazing down at the ground. Following Julien's gaze, Loki spotted two lone figures.

One was Romanoff, the other…

Ah, the girl was important to this Julien. How nice.

"Don't even think about it…" Julien suddenly spoke up, making Loki raise an eyebrow at him.

"I know you, Loki, both inside and out." He said, before turning around and leaving the room.

"What short pleasantries." Loki said, heading out of the room also.

…

"What are you, Mama Bear, or something?" Natasha asked as she sat on the stairs. Celeste merely stood, staring up the sky.

"Oh, non." Celeste laughed softly. "Just a friend."

Natasha studied the young French girl. "You seem more of an angel than friend. How can someone as soft as you, represent me? I'm far from being a saint."

Celeste smiled. "True perfection, is the will to admit such imperfections, _mon chérie._"

Natasha was slightly taken aback by her response. "How old are you?"

"Oui! Eighteen!" She beamed. Natasha nodded. The two of them suddenly heard crashes, yells, and a faint, '_Raaaaaaaaaappppppeeeee…'_

Natasha gave Celeste a pointed look. "Want to have a go?"

"Oui, let's." Celeste nodded, and the two of them made their way back towards the tower.

They entered the living room area just in time to hear Jennifer saying, "I still can't believe you tasered the hell out of Thor Odinson."

Hershey merely replied by blowing the tip of the taser.

"That's my girl.~" Darcy proudly announced.

"Something tells me…" Natasha sighed, "This won't be the end of it…"

* * *

_**That's chapter one! Short, I know it was! XD But yeah! The last chapter will be posted in a few days. I REPEAT! This is for my Avengers friends! You don't have to review! Pure randomness, baby! Until next time!**_

_**I love the idea of Erik and Victoria going all 007 with the good ol' captain! I find it hilarious! I can't wait to type it out next! Here's a sneak peek of the duo! XD**_

_**Preview.**_

Victoria heard faint footsteps and she gasped, grabbing Erik's shoulder tightly. "Erik…!"

"Ow…"

"He's coming, we have to hide! Quick, into his closet! He can't find us here!" Victoria whispered harshly, on the verge of panic.

"I tried to stop you, didn't I try to stop you…?" Erik asked, trying to pull free from Victoria's how-the-hell-did-she-get-so-strong grip.

"Just get in the closet!"

"No, Victoria! Deal with the problem!" Erik argued.

Victoria grabbed Erik by the front of his shirt. "The last thing I want is for my idol, the love of my life, the sun of my soul, to find me here! Get in the closet, _or I will body slam you into it! Nao!_"

"….." Erik wordlessly entered the closet. "I'm telling your boyfriend you're abusing me."

"Babe, I abuse my boyfriend everyday, you're going to have to do better than that."


End file.
